


Woe

by KASYD



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Badass Mai (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Injured Zuko (Avatar), Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Scars, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko’s Scar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD
Summary: When Sokka arrived at The Boiling Rock the last person he expected to find was Zuko, tortured and in misery.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko fidgeted as he steered the ballon in the same direction as the bison. 

He was unsure if they’d accept him but sure that he was meant to join them, he was having quite a dilema. 

The sound of something approaching broke him out of his brooding. 

Zuko let out a yell as a projectile hit the balloon. 

Then he was falling, something that his average bending or Uncle’s proverbs could prevent, and he wasn’t Azula, he couldn’t take control of the situation as he willed. 

Zuko thought that it was just typical that the one mission that really mattered would be the one he failed, his redemption mission. 

He felt everything and then nothing as he hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilt was not a uncommon thing for Sokka. 

His plans messed up all the time and he’d often spend the nights after beating himself up about them. 

But none of his failures from before could compare to the guilt he felt about leaving his father in the hands of the Fire Nation, leaving him in the hands of who knows what. 

It was a few days after the Gaang reached the Western Air Temple and Sokka felt the guilt eating up at him. 

And even worse, there was nothing to distract him from it. 

Toph and Katara worked with Aang and Sokka was left on his own, taking his frustrations out on innocent trees and scribbling out hypothetical plans on the ground. 

So it was only natural that he searched for a way to resolve his guilt, he was going to get Dad back. 

How he was going to do that was a entirely different question. 

As Sokka tromped through the woods he found himself a lot further than he expected to be, so far that he found something, something Fire Nation. 

It didn’t make sense but there was a fallen hot air balloon in front of Sokka, there for the taking. 

Things were working out in a strange twisted way. 

Sokka analyzed the damaged, a puncture in the balloon, and head back to camp to prepare to fix it. 

He spent the next day sewing together the material of the balloon and hoping for the best.

And then it was finally done, the balloon was sealed and ready for flying, then came the matter of making it fly. 

After being totally unsuspicious and asking for Toph to find him some flint and steel, Sokka found himself with a torch and a large collection of tinder. 

He hoped it would work. 

Turns out luck was really on his side because after telling the Gaang he was going on a fishing trip (and telling Toph that it may take a few days), Sokka found himself in the air drifting to... wait... where was he going?

Now that Sokka thought about it, he had no idea where Dad was, he supposed that he would fly until he saw red.

Somehow that worked and a few hours later Sokka found himself landing the balloon and sneaking around a Fire Nation camp. 

He had no idea where he was and no clue what this place did, but he was there, and he was going to get information. 

Sokka started with just eavesdropping, wearing a set of Fire Nation armor he stood around and “guarded” until he heard conversation, then he’d listen in. 

“This is boring,” The first guard complained, “We don’t get any fun prisoners, just the thieves.”

Sokka was weirded out by the complaint but continued to listen. 

“Yeah man, why does Boiling Rock get all the war criminals and Fire Nation traitors?” The second guard grumbled. 

Sokka found his chance to chime in, “Yeah Dude it sucks, where is The Boiling Rock anyways?”

He felt his face heat up under his helmet at the amount of eyebrows raised at him. 

“Just North of here, didn’t you listen during the training?” The first guard asked. 

Sokka panicked, “Of course not, I’m a natural!” 

The guards laughed.

Sokka felt some tension leave him, they weren’t suspicious. 

“Anyways...time for my break.” Sokka continued as he began to walk away. 

The guards didn’t stop him, just went back to complaining with each other. 

Sokka grinned, he was getting Dad back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka sighed as he kicked the balloon he’d spent so much time repairing into the steaming water. 

“Thank you for your service.” He whispered with a salute. 

Then he hurried under cover, he was there, The Boiling Rock... he couldn’t mess up. 

This was his chance to resolve his guilt. 

He found himself another set of Fire Nation guard armor and began walking around, trying to look as normal as possible, it worked last time, though he couldn’t assume. 

It was surprisingly easy fitting in and he found himself in the Mess Hall, he sat down a random table and prayed. 

“So any new prisoners, maybe some war criminals?” Sokka asked, might as well be direct. 

“Meh, nothing new.” The guard closest to Sokka replied. 

“Nothing new?!” Another guard questioned, “The princess has been here for the past few weeks!” 

Sokka felt his heart drop, Azula. 

“Just let her have her fun,” The first guard sighed, “She’ll leave once he’s dead or she gets bored.” 

The feeling of dread was getting worse, a prisoner Azula came to torment had to be someone important. 

“Sorry, who’s the prisoner?” Sokka finally asked, bracing for the answer. 

The guards paused for a moment before one answered, “Um, the Traitorous Prince of the Fire Nation, hello? Where have you been for the past month?” 

Sokka felt every emotion pass through him, “I’m a new recruit from the Colonies.”

They nodded but he could tell they didn’t care any less. 

“Welp, this has been great but I should get back to guarding.” He said as he got up.

Sokka was grateful when they didn’t send him a second glance as he walked away. 

On the balcony overviewing the courtyard Sokka tried to absorb this new failure. 

They weren’t there... he’d done all of this for nothing. 

He’d been so stupid to think that Dad would be taken to the first Fire Nation prison her heard about, he was such an idiot. 

The sound of a yell and the murmur of a crowd brought Sokka’s attention to the prisoners in the courtyard. 

One prisoner was laying on their back, seemingly thrown over someone’s shoulder. 

Sokka searched for the prisoner who threw him, his eyes caught onto a familiar figure. 

It was Suki! 

He wasn’t a failure, he could save her! 

Sokka felt like whooping, he didn’t though, barely.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a lot of masterful snooping in order to find out what cell Suki had been in, but finally he was standing in front of her cell door. 

He peeked into the bars, “Suki?” 

“What do you want?” Sokka heard her snap. 

Sokka looked back and forth before whispering, “It’s me Sokka, I’m gonna get you out of here.” 

Then she was there, standing with her face as close to the window as she could get it. 

“Prove it.” She ordered. 

He quickly lifted his helmet before slamming it back down. 

Suki smiled, “Hi Sokka, it’s been a while.”

“I’m gonna get you out of here Suki.” He promised.

The sound of approaching guards filled Sokka with adrenaline, “Meet me during cleaning hour, I’ll be the guard with a band around their arm.”

Then he rushed off, he couldn’t save Suki if he was locked up with her. 

As Sokka finally slowed down far from Suki’s cell the sound of dragging chains brought his attention to another hallway. 

He immediately jumped back, it was Azula! 

Azula and her prisoner... Zuko.

Sokka didn’t know how to feel about Zuko being here but as of now it just made things more difficult. 

The jumble of his thoughts made him unaware of the princess’ close presence to him until she barked, “You! Guard! Hold the chain.”

Sokka froze in shock as the Princess of the Fire Nation threw a chain at his feet, a chain that was attached to a band around the Ex-Prince of the Fire Nation’s neck, Zuko.

He stiffly nodded and picked up the chain, taking in the form of the former prince

Sure enough it was Zuko... or a shell of him. 

His face was sunken in, eyes wide and bloodshot with exhaustion and by the looks of his neck strangulation, but the most notable feature was the new scars. 

Up and down his body were trails of lightning scars, no, not lightning scars, electricity currents. 

The sides of his temple were fried. 

“Move you oaf!” Azula barked from further down the hall. 

Sokka reluctantly pulled the chain forward slightly and winced at Zuko stumbled forward. 

Only once they reached Azula’s side again did Zuko’s vacant eyes seem to come to the. present and he made eye contact with Sokka. 

Sokka felt scared for a second that he’d snitch but all Zuko said was, “Find the Avatar.” 

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the empty look Zuko was giving him, the feeling only worsened at the maniacal laugh that Azula gave out. 

“That’s right Zuzu! You failed to find the Avatar!” She mocked gleefully, thriving on her brother’s crumbling state. 

She let out a sigh and pat his head roughly, smiling when Zuko flinched. 

“I’m bored, take him to his cell.” Azula ordered, walking off the opposite direction. 

He bowed briskly and waited before Azula was out of sight before leading Zuko to what he assumed to be his cell from the amount of locks on the door. 

No guards were around, assumedly ordered to leave by Azula. 

Sokka helped Zuko sit in the floor of the cell. 

It was weird, this was weird. 

The cell had no cot or anything else in fact, nothing but the steel table in the center of the room. 

Zuko was trembling, he looked up at Sokka slowly, “Water tribe... that’s you, right?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are there people from the water tribe here?” Sokka asked, trying to avoid the question.

Zuko’s eyes were centered on him, it was a bit alarming after seeing them so vacant a moment before,“Coming... and you are...So-Sokko?” 

“It’s Sokka.” He sighed, pitying the awful state of the guy. 

Zuko clutched his arm, “Is the Avatar safe?! You didn’t bring him did you?” 

Sokka felt his heart rate pick up at the concern in his voice, why would he care?

“No, just me. I found Suki and I’m trying to find my Dad, he’s one of the rebels.” Sokka answered, trying to pry Zuko’s hand off. 

The Ex-Prince’s eye ticked and the hand holding Sokka’s arm trembled, “Hmm... the rebels are coming here. Azula said that they can take turns with me.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say, “That’s awful man.” 

“Meh, nothing compared to the last month.” He said as if to reassure Sokka, it didn’t work. 

Sokka looked at the state of the guy, the Prince who’d chased them around the world, who had been the face of evil for such a long time, now he appeared broken and fragile. 

“Listen man, I don’t know why or how but I want to get you out of here.” Sokka told Zuko. 

His face gave no reaction that he heard Sokka but his grip on Sokka’s arm tightened, “Please, if you can...”

Sokka stared at the scared hand that gripped his, scar currenting up his arm and out of sight beneath his shirt, Sokka was scared to ask how Zuko had gotten them.

Sokka nodded, but he didn’t promise like he had with Suki, “I’ll try.”

He’d been in there a while, he had to go to avoid being suspicious. 

“I have to go man, I’ll see you later.” Sokka said with a pat on Zuko’s shoulder. 

He cringed at himself as Zuko flinched away, of course he shouldn’t pat his shoulder, Sokka had seen how he’s reacted to Azula. 

Zuko stayed silent as Sokka left, but something new was thrumming in Zuko, something that he hadn’t felt in a long time, hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright and early the next morning Sokka patrolled the prison searching for Suki, he let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her mopping. 

“Prisoner,” He called, showing the band around his arm. 

Suki glared at him, as any prisoner would but then flashed him a smile. 

She turned and while no one was looking they hurried under the staircase.

Suki turned to him with a smile, “So what’s the plan?” 

There was no plan, but he couldn’t tell her that. 

“Some new inmates are coming tomorrow, I heard that they‘re rebels, I think one of them may be my dad.” Sokka said. 

“Ok, we’ll plan to bring your dad.” Suki agreed, “We can wait until he arrives.” 

Sokka recalled his not-promise to the prince, “Also I know it’s pushing it but I think we should break out Zuko.”

Suki pursed her lips but didn’t protest, “How are any of us going to get out of here?” He smiled, “Here’s the plan I hatched up, so first we—“ The sound of a chuckle interrupted him, they looked up to see a man staring right into their hiding spot. He jumped down and joined them under the staircase, “The name’s Chit Sang, you’re going to include me in your little escape plan that you’re ‘hatching up’ or the warden’s going to hear about it.” Sokka tried to think of a way to get out of this, “We weren’t talking about a plan we were planning of hatching... an egg?” Suki sighed at his failed excuse. “Fine you can come with us.” Sokka gave in, “Anyways, the plan.” 

While the pressure of the situation was overwhelming with the increasing amount of people, Sokka still had a few ideas, “Okay, there are 3 ways we can get out of here. The gondola, by crossing the boiling water, or a bloody miracle.”

“Well the gondola isn’t going to happen anytime soon,” Suki thought aloud, “What could we use to cross the water?” 

“I did some snooping and I found a location where no one would see us as we floated across from, we can use a cooler as a boat. It’s insulated and meant to handle extreme temperatures, both extreme cold and extreme heat.” \ 

Sokka turned to Chit Sang, “But machinery like that needs to be dismantled by the inside, would you be willing to get put into one to take out the bolts?” 

Chit Sang’s eyes widened in alarm, “I’m never going in one of those torture devices again, even if I did I don’t have the inner flame to handle the cold, I wouldn’t be able to move.”

“So we need a strong fire bender to be put in the coolers,” Sokka considered, “Zuko!”

“So we’re getting the prince out of here too? Thank Agni, the prince is going no where near those coolers.” Chit Sang grunted in finality. 

“But it’s perfect!” Sokka protested, “He’s a strong firebender and—“

“Sokka,” Suki interrupted, “You’ve seen him. He doesn’t need anymore pain.”

“But!—“ Sokka started to retort.

“Didn’t you notice them?” Suki interjected, “The scars all over him?”” 

Sokka nodded but didn’t say anything, he had a very awful feeling. 

“Azula gave him those.” Suki told him. 

The thoughts buzzing through his brain froze and he was left with a single rotten fact, the scars running all over Zuko weren’t old scars that Sokka hadn’t seen because of his armor like he convinced himself they were the first time he saw them, they were fresh and being inflicted maybe that very moment. 

Zuko would not be going in the cooler. 

“We should focus on the gondola or a miracle now I suppose.” He sighed, sick from his ignorance, “I’ll update you both if anything happens.”


	7. Chapter 7

A terrible feeling had hovered over Sokka all day, there were whispered of a spy in the prison and security was tightened. 

He’d managed to avoid being questioned by the warden and now he was anxiously watching the new inmates step out of the gondola. 

Not water tribe. 

Not water tribe. 

Not water tribe. 

The last person stepped off and Sokka’s heart sank.

His dad wasn’t there, he was going to have to save everyone himself, he was going to fail them and he was—

“Get off water savage.” A guard barked, pushing someone off the gondola. 

It was his dad. 

Sokka almost cried in relief, he held back a snort when his dad tripped the warden. 

Then Sokka and the rest of the nearby guards were ordered to escort the new inmates to their cells. 

Sokka almost scrambled to his dad, he and 2 other guards marched Sokka’s dad to his cell, the same floor as Zuko’s. 

They chained him in his cell and the other 2 guards looked at Sokka questioningly when Sokka didn’t move away from his dad. 

“This man killed my brother, I need to avenge him if you don’t mind.” Sokka said, fists clenched to act the part. 

They looked at each other before one said, “Don’t kill him.” 

The door was shut behind them and Sokka would’ve cheered if he wasn’t standing in prison. 

He took off his helmet, “Dad.” 

Hakoda’s eyes widened in shock, “Sokka?! What are you doing here? 

“I’m here to save you, I’m sorry you got captured because of my plan, it was stupid, I should’ve known it would go wrong and I—“

“Woah woah woah son, nothing could’ve prepared us for the Day of the Black Sun, you did the best you could and no one could’ve done any better.” Hakoda reassured. 

“Thanks Dad, now how are we going to get out of here?” Sokka asked. 

“I should be asking you that son, you’re the plan man.” Hakoda answered with a smile. 

Sokka smiled but his face fell, “How am I going to get you, Suki, Chit Sang, and Zuko out of here?”

“Wait. Zuko as in Fire Nation Prince Zuko?! And who’s Chit Sang?” Hakoda questioned. 

“Yeah, Zuko’s a traitor to the Fire Nation now and he’s a prisoner here, Chit Sang is a random guy that’s black mailing us into taking him with us.” Sokka answered methodically, he had to introduce them correctly or things might get tense, “A enemy of the Fire Nation is a ally of ours.”

Hakoda stayed silent, “Whoever you save I’ll be right behind you to help, now get out of here before they get suspicious, I’ll pretend you knocked me out.” 

Sokka nodded and put his helmet back on, “See you soon Dad.” 

Ok, Sokka had just gotten revenge on the man who’d killed his brother, he had to act like it. 

He picked up his breath and slammed the cell door open and shut furiously, fists clenched and shoulders heaving. 

It was pretty good acting in his opinion.

He was snapped out of his focus when a terribly familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, “Get your revenge?” 

Sokka turned in horror to see Azula standing in the hall, “Come assist me in getting mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sokka’s pulse throbbed in his head and he couldn’t stop the ice cold feeling of horror hanging of horror that came over him at the sight in the cell he was forced to escort Azula to, Zuko’s cell.

Zuko was strapped down by his ankles, knees, waist, chest, shoulders, and wrists and he was struggling and screaming in protest. 

“AZULA NO! NO MORE AZULA! STOP!” The ex-prince yelled in terror. 

“Guard the door.” Azula ordered Sokka, attention now solely on her brother. 

“What’s wrong Zuzu? Scared?” Azula taunted. 

Zuko responded with a fit of hysterical yells and heaved for air. 

Azula smiled at his distress, “I’ll make you wish that father killed you.” 

“Set it up.” She ordered a tiny man that Sokka didn’t notice before. 

The man nodded and and put what looked like a helmet on Zuko’s head, the helmet was connected to a metal coil, one that Azula took into her hand.

And if Zuko hadn’t been freaking out before he definitely was now, “NO! NO! AZULA PLEASE! MERCY! AGNI!” 

Azula smiled at his screams and Sokka could do nothing but curse his weaknesses Azula shot lightning into the coil in her fist. 

Electricity shot through Zuko’s body and he screamed bloody murdered as his body and brain were fried.

Sokka couldn’t remember if he threw up or not but the next thing he knew he was heaving on the floor as Zuko writhed with agony. 

Azula cackled with laughter.

When Zuko’s flailing settled he was left silently trembling, somehow still conscious. 

Azula turned to the tiny man, “Turn it up.” 

The man nervously responded, “If we turn it up much higher his heart may stop Princess.” 

Azula’s eyes narrowed but she simply frowned and muttered, “Fine, don’t want to ruin the final act.” 

“Very well,” She continued, “Keep it the same.” 

Then a smiled grew on her race as she shot lightning into her brothers body again. 

*

“I’m getting bored, put him away.” Azula ordered Sokka almost an hour later. 

Sokka stayed frozen until both she and the tiny man were out of the room then he hurried to Zuko’s side. 

“Zuko?” He asked frantically, shaking his twitchy form, “Zuko are you okay?!” 

Zuko let out a whimper and Sokka almost collapsed in relief, “Thank La, let’s get you out of this thing.”

His trembling never ceased until Sokka had taken off every piece of the bindings off of him, only after the helmet was off of Zuko did he begin to calm. 

When Sokka reached to take him off the table he was shocked by the energy still running through Zuko’s body, he hissed in pain. 

He painfully set the prince on the floor next to his chains and held the prince up despite the painful shocks, “How can I help you?” 

Zuko was twitching, involuntarily, his body spasmed randomly and his eyes looked vacant. 

“Tell me the plan,” Zuko croaked, “Just talk please.”

Sokka scratched the back of his head, “Well there’s not really a plan but we were thinking of using the gondola, but I’m not sure how we’d—“

“The warden.” Zuko blurted with a harsh spasm of his body, “With him as a hostage the guards will stand down.” 

“What about Azula?” Sokka asked, he felt bad for questioning him in this state but he needed all the help he could get. 

“Don’t know.” Zuko grunted. 

Sokka nodded, and stroked Zuko’s arm even though it hurt, but it hurt Zuko far worse, Zuko was allowed to not know.

“I’m getting you out of here jerkbender.” Sokka promised. 

Zuko didn’t acknowledge his promise, “I think she’s going to kill me soon.”


End file.
